


Time in a Bottle

by aina1000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time in a Bottle - Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aina1000/pseuds/aina1000
Summary: You are sitting in the Skeletons Garden and Sans asks you for something.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (undertale)/male reader
Kudos: 14





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Song.  
> https://youtu.be/ErmflaAjIXM

It was a late Saturday evening in autum . The leaves were already turning red, orange, yellow and brown. It looked breathtaking with the sun setting between the trees. You sat there, in the Skeletons garden and couldn't believe you luck, just a few month earlier you would have been all alone in your shitty Apartment with boone who cared about whether you died or not. And now, now you had these guys who just cared and sometimes it was overwhelming.  
"You seem a little bit out of it, Y/N?", sounded a deep voice from your right. Your eyes flickered to Sans for a moment before you looked back at the colour show in the sky.  
"Yeah, am just a little bit sentimental at the moment", you answered with a small smile.  
"Heh, I know what you mean."  
Silence filled the air for a moment until Sans broke it again.  
"So, you've said something about you and singing a few weeks ago?"  
You choked on the air you were breathing just now and looked at his mischievous glowing eyes.  
"You alright?", he asked with a grin.  
"I... Jeah. I thought you would have already forgotten...", you squeaked, blushing bright red.  
"More like hoped, huh?", he laughed, "So would you give me a sample?"  
You nervously played with the hem of your sweater.  
"Well... I would need my guitar and since it's not here...."  
Sans smirked.  
"Oh you mean this guitar?", and put your guitar into your arms.  
So you had forgotten his rather annoying ability to mess with the space time.....  
With a sigh you took the guitar.  
"Hey, Y/N.... if you don't want to it's okay. I was just teasing you.", Sans stopped you. His expression honest and concerned.  
You took a deep breath, shook you head and look into his eye lights.  
"No, I can do this, I'm just nervous."  
First you tested the sound, you hadn't played in a long time and corrected what was needed.  
Then and first not really confident but then becoming more and more sure you played one of the first song you father taught you.  
Then you took a deep breath and began to sing.

"If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every daylike a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you"

Sans sat there and stared at you full of wonder. He couldn't have anticipated that you would send so... smooth and really beautiful.

"If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you"

It was unconscious but suddenly you associated the song, and every word in it with Sans and you looked at him, singing this song for him.

"But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with"

You've spent so much time with Sans, and you knew for a while now that you had a small crush on him, but this feeling now was so much more.  
You didn't only saw him as a friend or only a crush. In this moment you realized you loved this skeleton right next to you. You were overwhelmed by this realization, and involuntary tears gathered in your eyes.

"If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you"

Sans was captivated by you, your voice, the emotions ind your Voice, the words and the emotions in your eyes as tears threatened to spill over. You were beautiful sitting, there in his Jacket, singing for him. He swallowed. 

"But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with"

As the song faded slowly away, you and Sans where left sitting there, eyes locked and neither of you dared to even breath on fear of destroying the atmosphere.


End file.
